


I love you

by Goldia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lee Taeyong, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, taeyong has a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldia/pseuds/Goldia
Summary: Taeyong just wants to finally carry Johnny's pups.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> !!! PLEASE REMEMBER THAT TAEYONG HAS TITS AND A PUSSY !!!
> 
> Please don't read this if it could trigger you or make you uncomfortable.

Taeyong was laying in bed. His heat started today. Johnny was still at work and couldn't leave earlier. Taeyong really wanted to wait for Johnny but the more time passed it got harder for him.

Slowly he stood up and walked over to their closet and took out a box. Out of it, he took a dildo. He would just use that one. He wanted to be at least a little prepared for Johnny's dick, and he just needed something inside of him.

Taeyong kneeled on the bed and looked at the big mirror in front of him. Taeyong only wore an oversized shirt from Johnny and laced panties. He lifted that shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at his big tits. Johnny always tells him how good he will feed their pups with tits like this. Oh, Taeyong really wanted to get pups with Johnny! Johnny would be such a great dad. It was already so long on his mind. Imagining his belly filled with Johnny's pups makes him realize how wet he is. Could he get even wetter? His pantie is already so wet because of his slick. 

Slowly he gets out of his panties and places the dildo under himself. He really couldn't wait to be filled. Slowly he let himself down on it. He wanted to feel is slowly drag along his walls. He lets out a little whine. It's not as big as Johnny's dick. Nothing can make him feel as filled as Johnny's dick does. Just the thought of Johnny inside his sweet pink pussy makes him whine even more.

He starts moving. Watching himself in the mirror. His tits moving. He closed his eyes. He could only imagine riding Johnny. Quietly he moaned. He just wanted Johnny to come home and breed him.

Taeyong didn't even hear the door open. "Yongie?", he heard Johnny's voice. It snapped him out of his trance. Taeyong turned his head to Johnny, kept riding the dildo. "Couldn't wait omega?", he asked smirking. Taeyong just whines. Johnny comes closer and sets down on the bed. He stops Taeyong from moving. With a puppy look Taeyong looked at Johnny.

"Please…please alpha! I want you inside of me!"

"Lay on your back. Shirt off."

Taeyong did as told. Johnny used his tie to fixate his omegas hands on the headboard. Dildo still in his cunt. Taeyong shifted a little. Johnny undressed. The younger one looked at his husband, particularly at his ass. Taeyong bit his lip. He really couldn't wait any longer. It seemed like Johnny took extra long to anger Taeyong.

"Johnny! Please! I can't wait any longer!"

Taeyong's body was so hot. He wanted - needed - something inside of him. God how got he through this the whole day over?

Johnny gave Taeyong a slap on each of his round tits. "Be patient slut." Johnny's voice was so calm, but that dominant tone it made Taeyong even wetter. Johnny was fully undressed now. Instead of doing something he checked Taeyong out. He just looked so good like this. Arms fixated on the headboard over his head, tits on full display, pussy so wet with a pink dildo inside. Skin so smooth, no hair. 

Johnny let his hand slide over Taeyong's body. He twisted Taeyong's nipple between his fingers. Taeyong let out a small moan. He wanted Johnny to play with his nipples but his hand just slides down, getting closer to Taeyong's pussy. Finally! Taeyong hoped to finally have Johnny's dick inside of him, but no. Johnny grabbed the dildo and started slowly moving it.

Taeyong started whining again and to wiggle his hips. "Noo~! Alpha want you inside! Please~!", he begged. Johnny shushed him. "Be a good boy and wait." There were already tears in Taeyong's eyes. He was so needy. He needed Johnny's dick inside of him. Now!

"Daddy please!", he begged again. "Please! I need it!" Johnny looked Taeyong in the eyes, raised an eyebrow. "You need what?" The omega looked up to his alpha with his teary eyes.

"Your dick inside of me!"

Johnny smirked. Slowly he dragged that dildo out of Taeyong. When his pussy didn't get filled right away he was disappointed. Johnny took a condom out of the drawer. "No!", Taeyong said right away. "But you're off birth control", Johnny said looking confused at his husband. 

"But...but I want to carry your pups."

Johnny's eyes widen. "You really want to? You aren't just saying that because you're in heat?"

"No! I want to!"

Johnny smiled. He wanted to have pups for so long but he didn't want to pressure Taeyong. He put that condom away and placed himself between Taeyong's legs. He was so hard and wanted to be in Taeyong's tight pussy and breed him but at the same time, he wanted to taste him again.

Taeyong looked at him with wide eyes. Johnny can taste him another time. Slowly he pushed his dick inside of Taeyong's pussy. Taeyong's hands grabbed the tie to have something to hold on. "Daddy's dick is so big!" Johnny wasn't even that much inside of him now. Johnny was extra slowly with it so Taeyong could feel himself be widened by Johnny's big dick.

When Johnny was fully inside of his cute little omega he didn't wait. He started moving right away. Johnny's dick was so much bigger than the dildo. Taeyong tried to keep quiet but when Johnny started playing with his nipples Taeyong couldn't do it anymore.

"Please harder!"

Johnny's grip around Taeyong's hip got stronger. The other hand now laying on Taeyong's hip too. Johnny's thrusts got faster and harder. Taeyong was so loud. God Taeyong was so horny for so long already he just wanted to finally come and get breed.

Johnny put Taeyong's legs on his shoulders. He bends his omega in half so he could kiss him while fucking him. Such a messy kiss. Taeyong was moaning right into it. He had to break the kiss soon. Taeyong's legs were already shaking a little. Johnny notices how close his husband was. "Don't come before daddy comes." Taeyong whined at those words. He knew how long Johnny can hold it back, he can't.

"Daddy I can't!"

"You have to."

Taeyong still came, squirting. It made Johnny a little mad. He wanted his baby to come with him. He didn't let Taeyong time to come down from his high. Instead of that Johnny got harder again. His thumb found its place in Taeyong's clit and started stimulating it at the same time.

Johnny stopped then and took his dick out of Taeyong. Taeyong's hole felt so empty without Johnny's dick. With wide eyes he looked what his alpha did. Johnny untied Taeyong's hands. He turned him around like it was nothing, what it was for him. Taeyong lifted his ass right away. He wiggled with it which gave him a slap on his ass from Johnny. It made Taeyong let out a moan.

With one push Johnny was all the way in Taeyong's pussy. It pushed the air out of Taeyong's lungs. Johnny griped Taeyong's hips and started thrusting into him right away. He gave Taeyong some slaps on his ass. Taeyong looked at his belly, where their pups are going to grow. He could see Johnny's dick puking in it. It turned him so on seeing that.

"Shit I'm going to cum!"

"Please come inside of me! Breed me alpha!"

Johnny's knot was already connected to Taeyong. "Shit!" Johnny came at the same time as Taeyong. It was so much he was a little scared that Taeyong couldn't take it even though the knot should help keep it inside.

When they laid next to each other Taeyong put his hand on his belly. He couldn't wait to carry Johnny's pups inside of him. Johnny looked at Taeyong. He gave him a lovely kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
